


What Does it Mean to be a Leader?

by MilesPrower2011



Series: Persona 5: FemMC [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bisexual Ren, Fem MC - Freeform, Gen, Genderfluid Ren, Leadership, Nice cup of coffee, Pain, Protecing her team, Sweet Haru, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: Leader, define it means the person who leads or commands a group, organization, or country.To Ren, it means a lot more.
Series: Persona 5: FemMC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590436
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	What Does it Mean to be a Leader?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small idea I just wanted to do... you known, for fun!

What does it mean to be a leader? To Ren, it is someone who does whatever it takes to protect one's subordinates. So as the leader of the Phantom Thieves, it is her duty to protect her teammates.

Yet every time she does protect her teammates, they all yell at her. She doesn’t understand. It’s her duty to protect them. Why are they yelling at her? Why don’t they understand? She tries to explain it to them, but she’s always cut off so she gave up.

It was a Mementoes day, they had three targets to get. They managed to get all three down and started to make some progress into Akzeriyyuth. There were a lot more Shadows than normal which worries Ren. On the sixth floor, they were attacked by the Reaper. Makoto tried to get away, but they were cornered. 

“We’re going to die!” Ann cried.

“Queen, get ready. The escalators going up are very close.” Ren told her.

“Joker?” Makoto whispered.

“Don’t follow me.” Ren told them.

Ren bolted out and ran over to the Reaper, pulling out a Spotlight and quickly used it on herself. The Reaper goes to attack Ren but she dodges.

“Come on jerk!” Ren yelled.

She ran off with the Reaper right behind her. Ren chuckled. It worked.

_ “Are you crazy!?” Futaba asked. _

“Of course I am.” Ren laughed. “Do as you're told!”

Ren dodged the attack and chuckled. 

“Scathach!” Ren called, grabbing her mask.

A couple of low level Shadows were in her way. Ren kept running, using another Spotlight. Ren turned around and just managed to dodge the shot. It grazed her. Ren gasped in pain, placing her hand on the wound.

“Bastard.” Ren whispered. 

Ren dodged the next attack and found the escalators down. Ren climbed up and ran down. Seventh floor. Ren sighed, she’ll have to keep going and wait for the others. Jumping down, she started running. Shadows were everywhere.

‘I hope the others are okay.’ Ren thought.

Ren moaned, summoning a Persona and heals her wounds. She should have healed that already. Ren used some Smokescreen, dodging a bunch of Shadows. She found a couple of chests, and then found the escalators going down. 

“Nice.” Ren whispered, climbing up.

Ren ran down, the next floor was a rest area. Ren chuckled as she walked over to the waiting room. It was strange, she’s always the last one to walk over. She stands mostly, very rarely sitting down.

Ren groaned as she laid down, with one leg over the other, her hand together behind her head. She was so tired. She wanted to sleep.

_ “Joker, can you hear me?” Futaba asked. _

“Loud and clear.” Ren confirmed. “I’m amazed I can hear you all the way here.” 

_ “Thank goodness!” Futaba cried. “Are you safe?” _

“I should be asking you that!” Ren yelled. “But yeah, I’m safe. I’m at a waiting room.”

_ “Stay there! We’re on our way!” Futaba told her. _

“Sure, level eight is where I’m at.” Ren said. “See you soon.”

Ren yawned, drifting off to sleep. She woke up to voices. Ren yawned, then slowly opened her eyes. The others ran into her view.

“Took you long enough.” Ren said.

“What was that!?” Ryuji yelled.

Ren moaned as she pushed herself up to her feet.

“Are we really going to have this fight again?” Ren asked.

Ren fixed her cloak. 

“Again?” Haru repeated.

The group fell silent. Ren sighed. Haru wouldn’t have any idea what she means by that. She is only new here.

“Joker has a habit of putting herself in harm's way.” Makoto said, finally speaking up.

Ren looked away.

“That’s not it.” Ren whispered. “You just don’t listen to me.”

Haru looked at Ren worried. Everyone explained everything Ren’s done. Protecting the others, taking hits she shouldn’t have, the risk she takes and how she sometimes overworks herself. Haru looked at Ren with a sudden realisation.

“So that’s the kind of leader you are.” Haru said.

The others looked at Haru confused while Ren looked at Haru shocked.

“Huh?” Ryuji said.

“She is our leader, is she not?” Haru said. “That’s just the kind of leader Joker is. A leader that is willing to do what it takes to protect her teammates and even others.”

Ren smiled.

“Have none of you noticed that?” Haru asked.

“They just yell.” Ren told her.

“Why!?” Haru cried.

The others didn’t say anything, they just looked at each other. Morgana jumped up to Ren’s shoulder.

“She has tried to explain it to them many times, but they always cut her off.” Morgana added.

Haru looked at Ren who was looking away.

“We’ve made some great progress, let’s head off.” Ren told them.

Everyone nodded. The group headed off, Ren was driving with Haru by her, Yusuke, Ryuji behind them, their normal sports, while Futaba, Makoto and Ann sat in the back. Ren avoided all fights, everyone was done anyway. 

Making it out safely, Ren yawned as she lowered her bag and Morgana climbed in. Ren pulled her bag up onto her shoulder and fixed her glasses.

“Alright team, good work.” Ren praised them.

Haru walked to Ren.

“Can I speak to you?” Haru asked. “We can go back to Leblanc.”

Ren nodded. With that, the group split off. Ren, Haru and Futaba made it back to Leblanc.

“It’s closing time.” Sojiro told them. “Make sure you lock up.”

Ren nodded. With that, Sojiro and Futaba headed off. Ren sat her bag on her booth and Morgana climbed out.

“You can stay.” Ren whispered, rubbing Morgana’s head.

Morgana nodded.

“Coffee?” Ren offered, walking around the bar.

“Yes please.” Haru said.

Haru sat at the bar while Ren started making both Haru and herself a drink. Morgana jumped up on the seat next to Ren.

“About before…” Ren started. “Thanks for backing me up.”

“It was nothing.” Haru assured her.

Ren smiled.

“How are you feeling?” Haru asked 

Ren sighed.

“It hurts when they all yell at me, calling me reckless. It hurts and upsets me when they don’t see why I do what I do.” Ren confessed. 

Ren sighed, taking her glasses off and finished the coffee. Sitting one in front of Haru, Ren took a sip of hers.

“I know I’ve made some mistake in the past, especially in Kanoshira’s Palace.” Ren admitted.

Haru sighed.

“When you almost died?” Haru whispered.

Ren gasped.

“They still wave that over me.” Ren whispered. 

“I don’t mean to pry, but has something happened to you in the past?” Haru asked. “You get this distance look in your eyes. Almost like you’re gone.” 

Ren sighed, looking down at her drink.

“I… there’s a lot I’m not ready to talk about. A lot of pain and abuse.” Ren confessed.

Haru looked at her shocked. Ren kept her head down, playing with her hair.

“Ren, is how you can say, a private lady. She keeps to herself.” Morgana said, speaking up. “She rarely likes to talk about her past. She’s opened up to me, mainly because she really didn’t have much of a choice. Especially when she broke down.” 

Ren moaned.

“Ren.” Haru whispered. 

Ren sighed.

“I am human after all.” Ren whispered.

“Yes, you are.” Haru agreed. “I’m sorry.”

Ren shook her head.

“Don't be.” Ren whispered.

Haru sighed, she's only new to the team. She's always seen Ren as calm and collected and when she's Joker, she's full of confidence. 

Seeing her now, Haru can see a range of emotions. Pain, embarrassment and even, fear.

“When you're ready to talk, let me know and I'll listen.” Haru told Ren.

Ren smiled.

“I will, Haru.” Ren assured her. “I also recommend that we drink our coffee before it gets cold.”

Haru gasped. Ren started laughing. The pair made small talk over their coffee till Haru's car came.

Ren walked her out. Haru turned to Ren and gave her a hug. Ren looked at her shocked, but smiled as she rubbed the top of Haru's head.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered.

Haru let's her go.

“It was my pleasure.” Haru said.

Haru got in the car and Ren watched it drive off. Ren sighed, looking at Morgana who was by her feet.

“She's so kind.” Morgana said.

Ren smirked.

“That she is “ Ren agreed, heading inside, flipping the sign to closed.

Ren locked the door and yawned as she started cleaning up. She felt so much better now she's talked to Haru. 

“What are we going to do tomorrow?” Morgana asked.

“Let's hit the Palace.” Ren told him. 

Morgana snickered.

“Good idea, leader.” Morgana agreed.

Ren chuckled, business as usual. Time to finish this and save Haru's father.


End file.
